bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Retsu Unohana(DevonDemen)
Retsu Unohana (卯ノ花 烈, Unohana Retsu), formerly known as Yachiru Unohana (卯ノ花八千流, Unohana Yachiru), is a member of the Shadow Fiends. She is one of the oldest and most experienced members, and is the Shadow Fiend's best healer. She is a antagonist in Bleach: Dark Chronicals(DevonDemen). Appearance http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130116152744/bleach/en/images/7/79/Ch523_UnohanaScar.png Unohana has the appearance of a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash despite never being in the Gotei 13. Her hair is long and she wears her hair down most of the time and is revealing a notable scar in-between her collarbone. After joining the Shadow Fiends, she wears a long, white, hooded cloak with a doll mask. Although she wears her hood down most of the time. She also takes off the doll mask occasionally. Personality Unohana has a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. Unohana is a soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and the enemy. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty. With her grace and kind manners, she lets others know quietly that while she may be soft, she is not to be taken lightly. Despite her gentle nature, multiple members of the Shadow Fiend has shown fear towards her, and her sadistic personality. However, after she reveals her true identity as the first Kenpachi, Unohana's personality has taken a much darker turn. Remaining ominously silent during the meeting with the Shadows Fiends when they discuss about finding Dehvan Seevus who was believed to be dead, it isn't until she (major ungodly spoiler censorship) that she shows her original violent and bloodthirsty nature, commenting on how weak others are. She also shows some form of condescendance, as she is disgusted by the weak and never takes them seriously. History Although not much is revealed about her past. At some point in the past, she named herself Yachiru Unohana. Unohana was a founding member of the Shadow Fiend gang which later evolved into a army. She was the 1st Kenpachi, but before Ikekaku Seevus, great grand father of Scurvis Seevus and Dehvan Seeuvs, brought together the Gotei 13 and defeated her, She was and always will be the most diabolical criminal to ever exist in Soul Society. At some point in the past, Unohana was taught medical techniques and Kido by Tenjiro Kirinji, a old man who was extremely skilled in medical fields, and she was locked up in Muken, the lowest prison in the Soul Society, before being rescued by the Shadow Fiends some unknown time later. Plot She makes her first appearance in "The Story Begins" where she is looking for a certain item in the Districts. Itaragi Shimura who was unfortunate enough to cross her path, question's who she is. Unohana warns Itaragi to not get in her way but Itaragi stubbornly refuses and attacks her. Unohana releases her Shikai and ends the fight with one attack using Ame no Aki and leaves a fatally wound Itaragi there while she reverted to her base form. When she attempts to flee, Itaragi grabs her leg and claims the battle was far from over. Unohana claims her disgust in the sight before her and cuts off his left hand that was holding her leg before fleeing. Powers & Abilities Master Healer: Unohana is by far the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society and within the Shadow Fiends. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques and herbal healing. She also seems to be able to heal more than just Shinigami, as shown when she heals various members of the Shadow Fiends, which consist of a multi-race people with one destructive goal. Some of the said members include Sinners, Bounts, Arrancar, and even Quincy. Kidō Master: As one of the oldest and most experienced Shinigami, Unohana has advanced knowledge of kidō and the flow of spiritual energy which she learned from Tenjiro. Her knowledge and mastery of healing Kidō are unrivaled within Soul Society. Unohana is well-versed in a variety of Kidō, able to easily use high-level Hadō and Bakudō spells without incantation. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the strongest members in the Shadow Fiends, Unohana has a tremendous amount of spiritual power. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although she has never been seen in battle, it is known that her personal specialty is sword fighting, including her particular mastery in the art of kendō. She is said to know all of the schools of swordsmanship, as well as all the swords. Thus the meaning behind her previous name, "Yachiru". Considered to be the one who invented the art of killing. Shunpo Expert: Unohana is proficient enough in this skill to be as fast as the average captain. Keen Intellect: Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details in her patients. This aids her in her healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers would not. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention, if any, is needed. She is also a keen analyst with great attention to detail, able to quickly determine how to counteract any ailments a person may have. Her powers of perception were great to deduce that the events of the Geno Plague was a coverup as well as identify some of the weird Spiritual Energy around the area. Zanpakutō Minazuki (肉雫唼, "Purify the Flesh"): In sealed form, Minazuki is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a nodachi. The tsuba has an oval shape, and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her obi, Unohana carries her Zanpakutō over her shoulder by a rope strap. Shikai: Its release command is unknown. When released in Shikai form, Minazuki will start to morph, turning into a green, gas-like substance before taking the solid shape of a giant, green, one eyed manta ray-like creature with the ability to fly. Minazuki can be used for transportation, and will change back into the green gas substance before returning to its sword form when its duty has been fulfilled. :Shikai Special Ability: It is large enough to transport many people on its back (at least a dozen, based on its size when compared to those riding it). It seems to act on verbal orders, and when landing it has the ability to somehow create a pair of bird like legs. Minazuki's main aspect is its ability to heal. When the wounded are placed within Minazuki's mouth, they are swallowed and stored inside its stomach. Minazuki's stomach acids are strong healing medicines and ointments which gradually soak over the wounded, curing their injuries. Currently, it has shown the ability to carry at least six people within its stomach. When Unohana gives the word, Minazuki will regurgitate the people back out of its mouth. *Ame no Aki(雨 の秋, lit."Autumn Rain") although the shikai possess one offensive ability. The zanpakuto disperses into the same green gas-like substance and hurricane around the opponent, the smoke manifests sharp teeth and cut the opponent from all sides. Though, the teeth are incredibly small just it appears as if the green gas-like substance twirls around the victim before reverting back into zanpakuto form. Currently, this seems to be the only other ability displayed. *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed. Trivia *Though now known by this name, Retsu, which means "violent" or "fierce", Unohana used to be called Yachiru, during the time she was the First Kenpachi. Yachiru means "Eight thousand/many flows" or "Eight thousand/many exiles". *I stole all of this from the wiki and put my edits on it. :l *P.S I heard or at least think I remember seeing somewhere that if you put your name next to a canon character its alright. I think thats the way it works...I hope. :c Quotes *(To Itaragi Shimura) "Please remain quiet. It would make your death a lot less painful." *(To fellow leader of Shadow Fiends, regarding Scurvis Seevus and his bloodline) "While that may be so, that man is the grandson of the man who created the Gotei 13 and defeated even myself. He is an Offscurez due to his bloodline but no one in his family was able to access these abilities, although his older brother disappeared, we assume he's dead, but I have unfortunately been unable to discover the whereabouts of his body." *(To Itaragi)"How unsightful. I've already cutten you down but you still try and stop me. Its pathetic."